Level Grinding
Level Grinding (or simply "Leveling") is a way of gaining more EXP than usual in a shorter time, in order to get stronger. ''Kingdom Hearts *In ''Kingdom Hearts, the best way to gain experience is through juggling Rare Truffles; they give a large amount of experience. After 100 juggles, the player should gain around 5050 experience. Rare Truffles are found in The room before the Last Rest in the End of the World, the ship's deck in Neverland, the area with the river before Oogie's Manor in Halloween Town, Tier 6 of the Hercules Cup in Olympus Coliseum, Tier 46 of the Hades Cup also in Olympus Coliseum and finally in the room before the boss in Monstro. *An alternative way to quickly gain experience is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly or the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows you to "choose" who you wish to fight. A very good experience income is accomplished by repeatedly defeating the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 experience and about 100 Technique, or Tech, experience per defeat. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *In ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the best location to gain experience is Destiny Island, by using a Deck made of Mushu and Fire cards. Have them all at least the value of 3, not higher, so the Sleight value will be 9 and it will not be broken. Using a Teeming Darkness room card is recommended due to the increase of Heartless within the room. Upon entering a battle, immediately stock a Mushu card and two Fire cards in order to create Mega Flare. After defeating swarms of enemies, the player will gain around 1000 to 1200 experience per room. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the best way to gain experience is to use the Bottomless Darkness map card. In the Bottomless Darkness room, an endless amount of Shadows will appear. Sora can use the Trinity Limit or Mega Flare Sleights to wipe out entire groups in seconds. The player should gain around 1500 experience per room. ''Kingdom Hearts II *In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the best location to gain experience is the Peak in Pride Lands, where a large swarm of Rapid Thrusters can be fought. The player should use Magnega followed by Thundaga to defeat the Rapid Thrusters. It is recommended to equip the Ultima Weapon as it has MP Hastega and MP Haste ability to help MP regeneration, the Gull Wing Keyblade and the Experience Boost ability, or the Fatal Crest Keyblade with the Berserk Charge ability to allow an infinite chain and to stay in the air longer. The player should gain around 5000 experience. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the best way to gain experience is to replay Mission 93. By defeating all the Neoshadows that appear in this mission, you should gain a large amount experience. Defeating Riku is an easy process, as long as you heal when needed, and pay attention to his attack patterns. The player should gain around 3200 experience by completing this mission. *An alternative way to quickly gain experience is to replay Mission 91. By defeating all the Samurais and Dusks that appear in this mission, you should gain a large amount of experience. Defeating Saïx will not give you much experience, but it is an easy process, as long as you heal as needed, and pay attention to Saïx's attack patterns. The player should gain around 1500 experience by completing this mission. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the best location to gain experience is the Reactor in the Radiant Garden. The player should have a deck made out of four Mega Flare commands. You need to have the ability EXP Chance activated and have your health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that you have equipped. The player should have maxed out the Magic Haste and Reload Boost abilities, as it decreases the loading time for the command. Go to the middle section of the Reactor, where a spawn of Unversed will appear at that point. Defeat them with Mega Flare, and a new spawn of Unversed will appear. Defeat them as well. After defeating the swarms of Unversed, the player should gain around 1600 experience. *While playing with Terra, the best location to gain experience is the Skull Cave, in Neverland, there will be one Blobmob in the Skull Cave that can be easily defeated with using two Mega Flare commands. The player can use the ability EXP Chance to increase the experience gained from the Blobmob. Defeating the Blobmob should earn the player around 1000 to 1200 experience. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the best way to gain experience is Outside of the Coliseum in Olympus Coliseum. Walk towards the other end of the entrance, where one Air Soldier, one Invisible, and two Wizards will spawn. After defeating them, more will appear. Equipping the Oathkeeper Keyblade is recommended, due to its LV1 Clock Ability, Undo, which will protect the player from the Wizard's, Air Soldier's, and Invisible's status effect-based attacks; and its MAX Clock Ability EXP Boost, which provide an additional boost in experience points. By defeating the multiple swarms of Heartless, the player should gain around 8000 to 9000 experience.